Alternative fuel vehicles have experienced significant attention in view of the increased demand and short supply of natural resources conventionally used to power vehicles, imbalanced distribution of resource supplies relative to distribution of resource consumptions, and concern over emissions of carbon dioxide which result from the burning of fossil fuels. Particularly, hydrogen has been utilized as an alternative fuel source for vehicles. However, hydrogen fueled vehicles require diligent monitoring as a result of government regulations and hydrogen properties. As increased numbers of hydrogen fueled vehicles are placed in operation, it is likely regulations will be expanded that restrict or otherwise govern their use. Also, building codes and other standards will likely be modified to accommodate hydrogen fueled vehicles in public and residential areas. As a result, it is important for an operator of a hydrogen vehicle to be aware of possible regulatory violations and/or vehicle operating parameters. Thus, there exists a need for a system that can perform remote diagnostic and prognostic analyses of hydrogen powered vehicles.